Wish You Were Here
by Park Yeon Ah
Summary: "Karena kepalanya yang besar akan selalu terbayang-bayang dalam pikiranmu" / "kau pasti menyukai dia nantinya. Cepat atau lambat" / "Mr.krab?" / "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" / "Mahluk Cabul?" / "Jacket siapa itu?" / YeWook/ HaeWook/ KaiWook/ Taemin/ Don't like? Don't Read / Happy Reading...


Tittle : WISH YOU WERE HERE

Cast : YeWook, HaeWook, KaiWook, dan masih banyak lagi.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Warning : Crack Pair, Hurt, Gaje, Bahasa baku dan non baku , OOC, "banyak typoo" yang bertebaran dimana-mana, BL, kata-kata kurang cocok bahkan dan rada rada ga nyambung, Garing, Gak renyah,dll. Aduh banyak banget deh warningnya. Author gak bisa sebutin satu-satu. Mian

.

.

.

Park Yeon Ah

.

.

.

"Kenapa nilaimu seperti ini, banyak angka 8-nya" teriak seorang Kim appa pada anaknya yang cute itu, Kim Ryeowook

"Mian, appa. Aku sudah belajar dan berusaha" jawab seorang namja cute yang hanya menunduk melihat appanya marah karena nilai raportnya

"Sudahlah chagi, ini kan baru semester 1. Mungkin Wookie belum bisa beradaptasi penuh dengan kondisi sekolah barunya" Ucap kim eomma pada kim appa

"Hmm... Mulai besok sore kamu harus ikut kelas bimbel, gak pake alasan apapun" ucap appa wookie dengan nada tinggi

Ryeowook yang kesal pun langsung pergi ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua untuk menaruh tas. Tanpa mengganti seragamnya, Ryeowook langsung duduk di sebuah ayunan yang ada di balkon. Dan mengetik sebuah pesan di ponselnya

"Kyu.. Gimana nih?"

"Waeyo, Wook-ah?"

"Gara-gara nilaiku banyak yang 8, aku di masukin ke kelas bimbel, MULAI BESOK SORE"

"Mwo?, Nanti kita gimana main gamenya?"

"Game mulu yang kamu pikirin. Iisshh"

"Ya udahlah kamu turutin maunya orang tuamu aja"

"Emang kamu gak dimarahin appa dan eommamu?"

"Hah,,, nilaiku kan bagus-bagus. Aku ini kan jenius Wook-ah. Apa kau lupa dengan kejeniusanku ini?"

"Oke kamu emang jenius. Terus gimana nih kyu. Aku malas sekali masuk kelas bimbel"

"Sudahlah Wook, jalanin saja. Urusan gamenya aku bisa bermain dengan Changmin atau Henry hyung"

"Kamu mikirin game, game, game, dan game. Kamu kan tau sendiri, aku ini sangat pemalu di lingkungan baru, susah adaptasi"

"Makanya Wook, kamu harus sering-sering datang ke tempat baru yang belum pernah kamu kunjungi. Biar rasa pemalumu tuh berkurang. Dan cobalah berinteraksi dengan orang banyak agar kamu cepat beradaptasi"

"Dasar evil. Kamu ngomongnya gampang. Aku yang mempraktikannya ini susah"

"Aahhh... terserah kamu sajalah wook. Yang penting aku sudah menasehati sesuatu yang bermanfaat untukmu"

.

.

.

"Wookie,,, bangunn... sudah jam 3. Kamu gak mau telat kan nanti di kelas bimbelnya?"

"Aku malas eomma, bilang saja pada appa buat batalin kelas bimbelnya" rayu Ryeowook dengan aegyo-nya pada eomma

"Wook-ah. Jangan buat appa-mu marah lagi. Apa kamu mau kaset-kaset gamemu dan PSP-mu di buang appa?" (wah,, wookppa maniak game kayak kyu nih)

"Andwae... nanti aku tidak bisa bermain dengan Kyuhyun. Apa kata Kyu dan Changmin hyung nanti jika aku tidak punya PSP sendiri?"

"Makanya, turuti saja appamu. Siapa tau kamu suka dengan kelas bimbelnya"

"Ne eomma. Aku mau mandi dulu" Ryeowook menuju kamar mandi dengan malas

Ryeowook memang mirip dengan Kyuhyun 'paling takut dengan ancaman yang sudah menyangkut game', tapi Ryeowook tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang sangat menggilai game. Ryeowook hanya menjadikannya sebatas hobi.

"Appa, hari ini hanya mengisi data dan menyelesaikan administrasi kan?"

"Siapa bilang? Kamu hari ini sudah mulai masuk kelas"

"..."

"kamu gausah tanya-tanya ataupun bingung sejak kapan appa mendaftarkanmu" ucap appa Ryeowook dengan senyum-senyum.

"Yyyaa padahal aku kan gak bawa buku" ucap Ryeowook dengan muka polos dan muka datar (ga usah di bayangin)

"Lalu apa yang ada di dalam tas-mu hm?"

"Gak ada apa-apanya" jawab Ryeowook sambil cengar-cengir(?)

"Bahkan alat tulis pun kamu juga gak bawa?"

"Hehehe... Ne appa" ucapnya dengan muka yang tetap cengar cengir

"Hhh ya sudah nanti kamu beli buku dan alat tulis di toko alat tulis depan sana"

"Ne"

.

.

.

"Appa, aku gak mau turun ah, malu"

"Aduh, kamu ini sudah 15 tahun masih aja malu"

"Tapi mereka semua itu orang asing appa"

"Ya di ajak kenalan dong Wookie, mereka juga nantinya jadi temanmu, lama-lama juga akan akrab. Sudah pergi sana, bentar lagi kelasnya dimulai lho"

"Mmmm..."

"Wookie"

"Ne appa"

"Apa kamu tidak bisa mengenali 1 orang saja dari mereka"

"..." diam sambil memperhatikan beberapa teman barunya dari dalam mobil, dan perhatiannya tertuju pada satu namja yang duduk sendirian sambil memainkan ponselnya

"Gimana Wookie"

"Sepertinya ada. Bukankah itu Taemin?" sambil menunjuk ke arah Taemin

"Iya"

"Oke appa, aku nyusul Taemin aja ya"

"Ne, jangan usil ya. Nanti appa jemput "

.

.

.

"Taeminnie""

"Eh, Wookie"

"Kamu juga ikut kelas bimbel"

"Ne"

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak awal masuk sekolah. Kamu kenapa ikut kelas bimbel disini?"

"Gara-gara nilai raport" muka Ryeowook berubah menjadi cemberut.

"Ih, jangan cemberut dong Wookie, kelasnya disini enak loh. Banyak cowok cakepnya"

"Jangan mikirin cowok mulu deh kamu. Semester depan kalau nilaiku masih jelek, PSP-ku bakalan musnah layaknya dinosaurus"

"Ya ampun, PSP mulu yang kamu tau, pantesan aja nilaimu buruk seperti si buruk rupa"

**Flash Back**

Setelah Ryeowook turun ke lantai bawah, terlihat appa dan eommanya sedang berdiskusi. Namun Ryeowook mengabaikannya saja. Setelah 1 langkah melewati pintu utama rumah, Kim appa memanggilnya.

"Wookie"

"Hm"

"Sini kamu"

"Ne Ne Ne appa"

"Appa sama eomma sudah sepakat untuk membuat perjanjian sekaligus peringatan untukmu"

"Mwo? Kenapa kalian tega sama aku. Aku kan anak kalian sendiri"

"Wookie, dengarkan appamu berbiacara dulu. Eomma kan mengajarimu untuk tidak menyela pembicaraan orang yang lebih tua darimu" kata eomma-nya dengan tegas. Wookie juga tidak bisa mengelak untuk menolak segala perintah dari eomma-nya

"Ne eomma"

"Appa ingin kamu menunjukkan hasil belajarmu di tambah hasil kelas bimbel di semester depan"

"Hm"

"Jika tidak ada perkembangan..." appa-nya sengaja menggantung kalimat yang akan di ucapkan sambil membuka resleting sebuah tas

"Jika tidak ada perkembangan, semua benda yang ada di dalam tas ini appa musnahkan" ya begitulah kelanjutan kalimat kim appa. Ternyata tas itu isinya beberapa PSP wookie dan juga kaset game yang limited edition. Hanya tatapan nanar yang terlihat dari ekspresi Ryeowook.

Ingin sekali Ryeowook mengelak dan tidak terima dengan ancaman seperti itu. Namun sebelum kata-kata elakan terlontar dari mulut Ryeowook, Ryeowook keburu mendapat tatapan tegas dari eomma-nya yang mengisyaratkan agar tidak mengelak.

"Baiklah, appa eomma-ku tersayang. Aku akan tunjukkan kalau aku bisa. Aku gak takut dengan ancaman kalian"

**Flash Back End**

"Taeminnie"

"Hmm"

"Minnie"

"Hmm"

"Kita masuk jam berapa sih?"

"Jam 4"

"Hah? Kenapa appa mengantarku jam 3. Masih setengah jam-an lagi dong"

"..."

"Kamu lagi ngapain sih. Kayak asyik banget"

"Nih main Pou"

"Ih,,, gak bosen apa kamu."

"Terserah aku dong mau main game lama apa baru."

"Iya iya Taeminnie"

Karena merasa sebal dengan Taemin. Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat-lihat apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Dan pandangannya terhenti ketika dia melihat sesosok namja berkepala besar. Cukup lama Ryeowook memandang namja berkepala besar itu. Dan Ryewook tidak sadar jika Taemin yang di sampingnya memperhatikan gerak-geriknya sedari tadi

"Kau tertarik padanya?"

"..."

"Hei Kim Ryeowook, aku berbicara padamu"

"Eh a a apa?"

"Kau tertarik padanya?"

"Siapa?"

"Si kepala besar itu"

"Tidak"

"Oke, namanya Kim Jong Woon. Bisa dipanggil Yesung"

"Aku tidak tanya namanya"

"Tapi kalau aku tidak kasih tau kamu, pasti kamu nanti malam tidak bisa tidur gara-gara kepikiran tidak tau namanya. Karena kepalanya yang besar akan selalu terbayang-bayang dalam pikiranmu"

"Tapi aku kan ..." belum sempat Ryeowook melanjutkan perkataanya, Taemin sudah menyelanya

"Sudahlah, kau pasti menyukai dia nantinya. Cepat atau lambat"

"M-maksudmu apa?"

"Otakmu memang kurang jenius. Pantas saja nilaimu jelek. Gitu aja gak paham. Sudahlah, ayo masuk saja ke dalam kelas sekalian aku kenalin ke teman-teman yang lainnya"

.

.

.

"Eh eh temen-temen. Ada " ucap salah seorang murid yang duduk di dekat pintu

"Mr. Krab? Siapa dia? Masa iya di tempat bimbel begini ada badutnya? Jangan-jangan juga ada spongebob dan kawan-kawan" Tanya Ryeowook dengan muka bingung

"Mr. Krab itu nama lain dari Soo Man seonsaengnim" ucap Taemin

"Kok di panggil mr. Krab?"

"Sudahlah nanti aku ceritain saja, intinya tuh orang mata duitan"

Dan mr. Krab pun memasuki kelas...

.

.

.

**Pagi di Sekolah**

"Hai, Wookie" sapa Taemin dengan nada ceria

"..."

"Tumben banget sih kamu duduk di depan kelas, biasanya aja di dalam kelas mulu bagaikan induk ayam yang mengerami telurnya. Hahahaha"

"..."

Ternyata yang di ajak berbicara tetap diam. Karena sedari tadi Ryeowook tidak memandang Taemin sekalipun, akhirnya Taemin mengikuti arah pandang Ryeowook dan tersenyum.

"Oh... jadi si tuyul kepala besar itu yang membuatmu melupakan kehadiranku?"

"Ani,,, aku hanya memastikan saja. Apa dia itu memang teman kita yang kemarin di tempat bimbel atau bukan"

"Ya jelas lah dia anak sini. Mana mungkin kalau dia bukan siswa sini dia ada disini dan memakai seragam yang sama seperti kita"

"Jadi itu benar yang namanya Kim Jong Woon?"

"Hm kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok"

"Sudah ah, aku mau kelas aja. Pandangin aja terus tuh si calon pangeranmu. Bye bye"

Taemin yang merasa kesal memilih meninggalkan Ryeowook dan masuk ke kelas daripada terus terusan di cuekin Ryeowook.

Kelas Ryeowook dan Yesung sebenarnya dekat. Hanya berjarak dua kelas saja. Tapi memang yang namanya Ryeowook tidak begitu mengenal teman-teman yang berada di kelas lainnya. Namun setelah Ryeowook mengetahui si kepala besar itu satu sekolah dengannya yaitu di SSHS 15 (SuJu Senior High School 15) sebuah sekolah ternama di korea selatan ada sebuah perasaan yang amat dan begitu senang saat Ryeowook mengetahuinya. Sebenarnya masih ada perasaan yang lain lagi, Ryeowook tidak menyadari kehadiran perasaan tersebut.

.

.

.

Ryeowook seharian ini tidak melihat hidung batang Taemin atau batang hidung atau apalah namanya, tadi pagi juga Ryeowook hanya mendengarkan suara Taemin, tidak melihat wajah taemin sedikitpun, Ryeowook merasa bersalah. Sore ini Ryeowook berencana pergi ke rumah Taemin, bahkan bisa jadi menginap juga disana. Mengingat besok sekolah libur dan keluarga Taemin masih bersaudara dengan keluarga Ryeowook pasti appa dan eomma Ryeowook mengizinkan.

Rumah Taemin sudah Wook anggap seperti dan sebagai rumah sendiri. Jadi saat Wook sampai disana dia tidak perlu merasa menekan bel, mengetuk pintu ataupun menguncapkan salam pada tuan rumah. Langsung aja tanpa babibu dia masuk ke rumah berlantai dua itu. Tidak ada yang memprotes ataupun yang memarahinya. Karena semua orang yang ada disana termasuk security dan maid sudah tau siapa, dan apa kebiasaan Ryeowook saat disana.

Dan tanpa babibu juga, Wook langsung aja ke lantai 2, tepatnya ke kamar Taemin. Dan...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... eomma tolong minnie eomma, appa.. appa eomma tolong taeminnie-mu ini hiks dari hiks mahluk hiks cabul hiks"

Teriakan taemin tentu terdengar eommanya yang ada di dapur. Namun eommanya taemin sedang memakai earphone dan menikmati alunan musik sambil membuat cake dan hanya berpikir 'paling juga cicak atau ulat nempel di jendela, dasar penakut'. Lalu appanya? Tentu saja tidak mendengar teriakan taemin. Appanya belum pulang dari kantor.

Sementara Ryeowook hanya cengo sambil mencerna kata demi kata yang di ucapkan taemin. Ryeowook juga masih bingung saat dia membuka pintu kamar taemin, taemin langsung berteriak histeris. Beberapa detik kemudian wook tersadar karena proses loading dalam otaknya sudah complete. Wook berkata dalam hati 'hah? Mahluk cabul?'

"Aaaaaaaaaa mahluk cabul, mahluk cabul. Omo taeminnie, dimana mahluk cabulnya, aku takut hiks"

Taemin tidak menjawab pertanyaan wook. Ya iyalah, taemin sedang tutup mata dan menutup rapat-rapat kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Ryeowook yang ikut ketakutan menghampiri taemin dan memeluk taemin dengan erat. Sontak hal yang di lakukan ryeowook semakin membuat taemin takut dan berteriak histeris kembali.

Eomma taemin mendengar teriakan taemin berkali-kali. Akhirnya eomma-nya berhenti dari aktivitas membuat cake dan menuju kamar taemin. Eomma taemin bisa melihat dari kejauhan jika pintu kamar taemin dalam keadaan terbuka. Dan saat eomma taemin sudah ada di depan taemin hanya bisa cengo melihat sebuah adegan. Dimana posisi wook sedang memeluk taemin dengan erat yang hanya memakai handuk, kulit dan rambut taemin juga masih basah. taemin yang sudah cape berteriak merasa badannya sudah lemas, bahkan taemin tidak menyadari kehadiran eommanya. Taemin hanya berdoa dalam hati agar dia tidak di apa-apain oleh orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya yang dia sebut mahluk cabul. Setelah berdoa taemin pingsan.

.

.

.

1 jam kemudian taemin sudah sadar. Dan sudah memakai baju. Entah siapa yang memakaikan dia baju. Taemin melihat ada seseorang yang duduk di sebuah kursi di dekat jendela, orang tersebut sedang bermain game sprinkle di gadgetnya. Di samping orang tersebut ada sebuah jacket berwarna abu-abu. Taemin ingat mahluk cabul yang ada di depan kamarnya, dan seingat taemin orang tersebut juga memakai jacket sama seperti itu. Reflek saja taemin berteriak lagi dan mengagetkan orang yang bermain game di gadgetnya.

"Heh, taeminnie. Kamu ini sudah ga waras apa gimana sih? Dari tadi teriak-teriak mulu, ganggu konsentrasiku bermain game saja kamu ini"

"Rye-Ryeo-Ryeowook-ah. Aku kira siapa"

"Minum dulu tuh, biar agak tenang"

"Ummmm,,, wookie, itu jaket siapa?"

"Jacket-ku lah. Itu kan pemberian eomma-mu. Masa kamu lupa?"

"Hah? Lalu tadi yang di depan pintu? Mahluk cabul itu?"

"Tidak ada Taeminnie" ucap eomma taemin yang baru masuk ke kamar Taemin sambil membawa cake buatannya.

"Heh, Taemin pabbo, tadi yang di depan pintu itu aku"

"Mwo?. Mianhae wookie. Aku tadi reflek langsung teriak-teriak. Jeongmal mianhae"

"Hm….."

"Ummm…. Abisnya tadi kamu langsung masuk aja sih. Aku habis mandi. Belum pakai baju, Cuma pakai handuk. Aku kira….."

"Makanya pintunya tuh di kunci. Untung aja tadi yang masuk aku, kalau para fans'mu gimana?"

"Ah, sudah sudah. Makan aja cake-nya. Daripada bahas kejadian itu melulu. Anggap aja tadi ga pernah terjadi" ucap eomma

"Ne eomma"

"Ne ahjumma"

Huwwaaaa…. Akhirnya bisa bikin Fanfic ber-chapter. Ini fanfic Chapter auhor yang pertama. Hah, author gatau ni cerita bagus apa enggak. Mian kalau ini fanfic garing. Mian juga kalau ada penulisan kata yang salah.

Silahkan yang mau review, kritik, kasih saran. Chap depan ada YeWook. Makasih yang udah baca + review + kritik + saran.


End file.
